Elizabeth's stalker
by Michelle Kitty-chan
Summary: This is about Lady Elizabeth who is been followed by a stalker of whom she knows but doesn't know that he is the one who is following her. And what do we have here, what! Alois Trancy is the stalker!


**Elizabeth's Stalker**

One day Lady Elizabeth is shopping with her maid, she wanted to buy a present for her fiancé **Ciel Phantomhive **she bought him a really cute ring, and then while she was shopping she felt like someone was following, Lady Elizabeth was really scared, she quickly ordered to get the carriage and go to the **Phantomhive Mansion. **She was relief that she is inside of the carriage, and she thought to herself "Who was following me, is it a stalker? Well whoever or whatever it is I don't care." After that she arrived at the **Phantomhive Mansion **and quickly went inside to give her present to her fiancé **Ciel Phantomhive **with his Butler beside him, while Finnian is outside watering the garden, Bardroy is inside the kitchen and Meilin cleaning the living room.

"**Ciel!**" cried of the little blonde lady. "Ahhh…." Ciel cried when Lady Elizabeth approaches him and fell from the chair he was sitting.

"Ahh..Lizzy what are you doing here?" asked by the boy with an eyepatch on his right eye.

"Visiting my fiancé of course and I want to give you a gift." She immediately reaches her pocket to give Ciel a ring.

"Here!" she hands it to Ciel. "A ring?" Ciel asked. "mm" she nodded. "I saw it at a jewelry store, isn't it cute?"she continued.

"hmm…..it is cute." Ciel said to make Elizabeth happy. "Ahh…I'm glad that you liked it!" she said happily.

While Lady Elizabeth was smiling at Ciel she felt again the guy that was following her while shopping but she doesn't know who was that guy and then a black haired butler with a black suit and coat asked "is there something wrong Lady Elizabeth". I nodded "mm….nothing, nothing's wrong."

After that Lady Elizabeth left the Phantomhive Mansion and then when she was home she still felt the guy following where ever she goes, she is really scared she always feels restless she can't even relax because of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The Stalker**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe that the stalker is **Alois Trancy. **"My dear Elizabeth I won't stop until I get you." He said when Lady Elizabeth was in the Phantomhive Mansion while hiding behind the tree. He still kept following Elizabeth even when Elizabeth is home. He doesn't even realize that he is terrifying Lady Elizabeth she can't even relax when she feels the guy that who was following her for a long time, actually it started over a year ago. Alois Trancy really love Lady Elizabeth, he even has a portrait of her in his room. He really love her so much, he always thought to himself "why does Elizabeth love that worthless Ciel Phantomhive, why not me, why does she not love me why, why, why him?" he asked himself grinding his teeth in anger.

After that Lady Elizabeth went to the Phantomhive Mansion again, and then she felt again the guy who was following her yesterday. She got really frightened and looked at her back but she didn't saw anything or anyone. She quickly went inside the mansion. And said to herself.

"why, why is there someone following me, why?" she said to herself really scared. But Alois didn't know that Elizabeth is really frightened now.

After that incident Elizabeth never laid a foot outside and Alois wondered "why is my dear Elizabethnot coming out, it's been one week and she still hasn't come out. Why, why is she not coming out?" said to himself angrily.

He heard someone crying, and what is this he heard the crying coming from Elizabeth's room. Crying and sobbing, he said to himself "why is Elizabeth crying?" he continued "is it because of that stupid Phantomhive boy?" he said angrily.

He rushed to the Phantomhive Mansion and yelled at Ciel "why is Elizabeth crying?". "what on earth are you talking about?" he asked, "don't play dumb with me, I know you're the one who made Elizabeth cry!" he yelled. Ciel said "what are you talking about, Elizabeth didn't even came here in a week!"

He growled at Ciel, he is really angry "I won't forgive you!" he quickly attacks Ciel with a knife but Ciel dodges it. "you made my dear Elizabeth cry!"

"my?" Finnian said, "dear?" Bardroy said, "Elizabeth?" and Meilin said. After that they laughed, "what are you three laughing at?" Alois said angrily, "they are laughing because you called Elizabeth 'my dear', anyone would laughed at that." "yeah" a black butler with a black suit said, "and if you're here why isn't your butler here too?" he continued. Alois says "that's none of your business.

"my, my, my, looks like your butler left you all alone." Ciel said, " no he didn't! Alois replied, "he is just….uhmm…..just…uhmm….he is just in a…..vacation." he said nervously cause he knows Ciel would tease him. Ciel says "see, I told you your butler left you all alone." And they all laughed at Alois except for the butler and Ciel cause he just smiled, "ho, ho, ho" Tanaka laughed.


End file.
